The birth of Natasha- Prussia X Russia
by VegetaandRussialover15
Summary: Russia is pregnant with Prussia's child, while chatting Russia has a bad feeling and tells Prussia to call Canada about it. Soon after Canada arrives Russia is told he is getting ready to go into labor. This is the story of how Natasha was born and all the bumps along labor and birth WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MPREG, MPREG BIRTH, OOC RUSSIA AND PRUSSIA AND LIGHT YAOI (kisses and hugs)


WARNING: THIS HAS MPREG, MPREG BIRTH AND OOC RUSSIA AND PRUSSIA. IF DO NOT LIKE IT THEN CLICK THE BACK ARROW! You have been warned

Russia's P.O.V

Being pregnant was a pain in the ass, But it also had it's moments. Like when our baby first kicked, when we heard her heartbeat, saw her on the ultrasound, and to find out she was a very healthy baby. I smiled as Prussia kissed my belly several times before looking up at me with those red eyes of his I cam to love so much. I smiled back and let out a sigh, leaning back against the couch. He looked up at me and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and she kicked me. I grunted in pain and Prussia looked me in the eyes. "Are you OK?" I nodded and looked at my belly, he put his hand on it and started to massage it a bit before kissing me again. I smiled and Prussia picked me up. I was very surprised he could even move me for goodness sake! He headed up to our bedroom and set me down on the bed. I smirked as I felt my favorite coat being un-buttoned and taken off. "I will be easy, just kisses and cuddles" He proceeded to take off my coat and I a small blush spread across my face as he threw it on the floor. "You are so beautiful Ivan. I am happy we can raise a family of our own now" He bent down and kissed me, the child kicking again. She is not usually this active, this made me start thinking she was up to something. I looked quizzically at my large belly and Prussia looked at then my belly. He froze and put his hand on my belly. "Ivan?... Ivan?... Russia?!" I snapped out of my thinking to see a very worried Prussia staring at me. My eyes shined with worry and curiosity as I felt her kicking more and more, and they weren't light kicks, they were hard.

"D-Don't worry. S-She's just kicking an awful lot that's all." Prussia looked at me in the eyes again and I put my hand on my belly. Prussia put his hand on my belly as well, feeling her kick harder than usual. Prussia bent down and took off his jacket and dress shirt, only in his black tank top now. He massaged my belly with a little pressure, it hurt a bit but I had to trust what he was doing. He put his ear to my swollen stomach and listened. He pressed down which made me gasp, he looked at me quickly and stopped. This pregnancy made me SO sensitive and touchy. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as the pressure faded.

"The baby is head down, that means she want's to meet us soon Ivan. Don't worry I will be here the entire time." I nodded and my violet eyes showed fear. I knew childbirth would hurt a lot. I was so scared. Prussia bent down and kissed me again, the baby kicking me really hard. I grunted again and Prussia stopped, looking at my belly. I smiled as best as I could and cringed a bit from all the hard kicks. "Are you OK? Is she kicking again?" I nodded and bit my lip. I wasn't used to the pain of the hard kicks and I knew she was definitely up to something, she could be on her way to meet us today, tonight, or tomorrow with how active she is and that the fact that her head is down. I grew nervous and looked at Prussia, he looked at me and he had a sorry expression on his face.

"N-Nyet I don't know if I am OK, she's more active and she's facing down!" This time tears of fear and worry showed. Prussia kissed my forehead and looked at me. "M-maybe we should c-call someone. L-like Latvia, O-or C-Canada." Prussia looked at me and nodded, reaching over for the phone. He dialed Canad's number and waited, playing with my hair while he waited for Canada to pick up.

Prussia's P.O.V

As I waited for Canada to pick up the damn phone I played with Russia's soft hair, smiling down at him. I was waiting for him to pick up but he never did. It went to voice mail and I swore under my breath. I had forgotten he had a meeting today so I had to leave a message. "Hey Canada, it's me Prussia. I need you to come over right away! Russia might be going into labor soon 'cause I checked and the baby's head is down and it's kicking Russia really hard, harder than what she's ever done. See you soon, bye" I hung up and looked at Russia with sorry eyes. "sorry Russia, he's not home but I left a message for him. For now all's we can do is wait and see what happens. If you feel any pain at all let me know and I will do what I can" I kissed his forehead and I went to lye down next to him and see if I could get him to fall asleep, if he WAS going to go into labor then he needed to be ready and rested. I pulled Russia closer to me and put a hand on his stomach and rubbed soothing circles on it. He fell asleep within ten minutes and I grabbed the phone quickly and set it next to me, just in case Canada called back. I too soon fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about meeting our daughter and what she would look like...

The phone started ringing and I answered it quickly, looking at Russia to be sure it didn't wake him up. I let out a breath and went out of the room, and downstairs. "Y-Yes? Prussia speaking" I heard Canada panting on the phone, trying to tell me something but to out of breath to speak. I told him to calm down and catch his breath. He took deep breaths and finally spoke.

"I got your message and I will be over as soon as I can to check on him!" He hung up and I went to the bedroom to check to see if Russia was awake. There on the bed was Russia, his eyes open and glistening with worry. I went to the bed and sat down, Russia tried sitting up, I helped him sit up and he looked at me.

"C-Canada will be over soon, Da?" I nodded and Russia tried getting up but I told him he should stay where he is for now, so Canada will have more space to check up on him. While we waited for Canada to arrive we discussed names but couldn't think of any good names. A knock on the door indicated he was here. I ran downstairs and opened the door, Canada was there with some sort of black bag and his curl was all frizzy. I let him in and explained everything to him that happened in the last ten hours. He went into the bedroom and sat down next to Russia asking him some questions then reaching into his bag...

Russia's P.O.V

I answered all the questions and watched as Canada reached into his bag and pulled out a stethoscope and some kind of small machine with a small jar of jell. "OK Russia I want you to remain relaxed so I can hear what's going on, OK? Can you do that for me?" I nodded and relaxed, looking at Prussia and smiling weakly. Canada put the tool on my belly and moved it around for a bit before taking out the other device, opening the jar up. "This is going to be cold just giving you a warning" He put some jell on my belly and I gasped at how cold it was. He spread it around and took out the machine, putting the censor on my belly and turning on a screen. He moved it around for awhile before he stopped and smiled. "Well Russia I can say this. Your baby IS head down and she seems to be active for a reason. She is right before your pelvis where she will travel down. So you are most likely getting ready to go into labor soon. I will be here the whole time monitoring your progress. When you feel any cramping let me know and I will start keeping track, OK?" I nodded and looked at Prussia with tear filled eyes. He helped me up and hugged me, holding me close. I let the tears fall silently as Canada put his things back into the bag. Prussia stayed by my side all day, waiting for a sigh that she was arriving. I was in the bedroom talking with Prussia and Canada when I felt my stomach harden and a small pain. I cringed and Prussia looked at me, Canada getting up and kneeling down so that he could see what was wrong. "Russia? Russia, what's wrong?" I shook my head and bit by lip, it wasn't painful but it scared me a whole lot.

"M-My belly is hard and it kind of hurts" I let Canada put a hand on my stomach and he pressed down lightly. He smiled and looked up at me.

"Well Russia, it looks like it's finally time. She is on her way to meet you guys at last" I smiled weakly again and looked at Prussia, who had a huge smile on his face. He came over and hugged me again, kissing me on the belly and speaking German. I put a hand in his head and rubbed it as he continued to kiss me belly. "Now since that was just a cramp you are free to do as you would please, like take a warm bath, have something to eat, take a nap, or relax" I nodded and Prussia picked me up and carried me downstairs to watch a movie. During the three hour long movie I experienced about thirteen cramps, by the time the movie ended I experienced my first contraction. I gasped and clung to my belly, my coat wrinkling in the process. Prussia came over immediately to see what was wrong. I let Canada inspect me and he said it was a contraction, not a cramp but a contraction. I felt fear swell up inside me and Prussia went to go make dinner and get ready. I was talking to Canada about tips to ease the pain. He told me walking helps, warm water, and relaxation. I listened and thought about it. I would walk around for a bit while Prussia made dinner, then go take a warm bath and then relax for a bit or at least try to. It was another twenty minutes before another contraction struck, I leaned on the counter and put my head down. I bit my lip and waited for it to pass, Canada helping me since Prussia was busy making dinner. I practiced my breathing exercises as instructed and when it passed I lifted my head slowly and let out a breath. Canada helped me sit down at the table so I could try to eat, and possibly relax. As I was eating I experienced another contraction, shoving my plate aside for a moment. Prussia came over and took my hand.

"Another contraction?" I nodded and breathed in and out, shaking a bit from the light throbbing. It lasted a good thirty seconds before passing. Once it was gone I started eating again, slowly. Once I was finished I decided to take a nap. "I-I'm going to t-try and take a nap or s-something" Canada nodded and went back to reading a newspaper, writing down the timing of the contractions and eating. I lay down and Prussia put a pillow under my head for me. I smiled weakly and he just stroked my arm to help me sleep. Within five minutes I was asleep, soundly and mostly comfortingly. Prussia and Canada watching over me. I woke up to another contraction, my body stiffening and I gasped, this one was different, it was lasted longer and it hurt more than the other ones. Prussia woke up and held my hand, this time I moaned a bit in pain. Canada wrote something down and gave me a worried look.

"Russia it seems you are entering the second stage of labor, active labor. The contractions are going to get stronger and they will last longer" I nodded and shut my eyes tightly, breathing through the pain and squeezing Prussia's hand lightly. When the contraction ended I looked up at him and he smiled. I simply smiled back and let out a shaky breath. "Maybe you should go take a bath?" Canada suggested and I thought about it.

"Y-Yeah I guess I should" I got up and headed to the to the bathroom. Prussia coming with me to comfort me. As I undressed another contraction struck me hard and I moaned in pain, Prussia helping me with the pain. Once it passed I got into the bathtub and Prussia came in too. I lay back against the German nation and sighed heavily, closing my eyes.

"You OK? I hope you have an easy childbirth" I nodded and let the warm water ease some of the pain from the contractions. Prussia played with my hair and he noticed small beads of sweat were forming on my forehead. He frowned and got a facecloth and put some cold water on it and wiped my forehead. I thanked him and we stayed in there for a good forty-five minutes until I decided to get out and walk around for a bit. I got out of the tub and got changed into some light clothes, with my scarf and coat on again.

"C-Canada? Why hasn't my water broken yet?" I questioned him and he looked at me.

"Well it all depends, it usually pops during a contraction, it should soon, don't worry Russia" I nodded and walked around for a bit longer. Another contraction struck me and I moaned and leaned on the counter, breathing like I was supposed to. I bit my lip and whimpered, it was stronger than all the others, and with a pressure. I felt something pop and I gasped, grabbing Prussia and Canada's attention. A watery fluid staining my pants. "Well speak of the devil! I told you it would break soon. Now why don't you go get changed, so far your contractions are ten minutes apart. And now that your water broke the labor is going to progress majorly." I nodded and gave Prussia a sad and fearful look and he took me upstairs and helped me get changed. I headed back downstairs and as soon as I got down Prussia headed to the kitchen, another contraction striking me hard. This one was really painful. I leaned on the counter again and swayed from side to side, following the breathing exercises, sweat trailing down my face. Prussia came in and held my hand, giving me some ice water. The contraction went on for another forty-five seconds, leaving me panting and whimpering. Prussia took a sip and lifted my chin up, asking permission to enter. I opened up and cold water entered my mouth and I swallowed the cold water, Canada smiling warmly. I let out a breath and looked at Prussia.

"T-Thank you" I let go of his hand and continued to pace around the room, Prussia always sticking by my side the entire time. The contractions were getting stronger and stronger and stronger with each passing hour. I entered my thirty-fifth hour of labor and it was getting difficult to stay calm and follow the breathing patterns. Canada checked up on me often until he asked me something.

"Is it OK if I check your progress so far? I will need you to lie down, unless there is an upcoming contraction you feel" I nodded and lay down on the couch, not knowing what he was going to do. "Now take off your pants" I blushed and did as told. Once my pants were off I took off my boxers. "OK, now your going to feel a bit uncomfortable for a minute" He got out a pair of gloves and put them on. I gasped knowing what he was going to do. "It's OK, it's just for a minute, now I am going to need you to relax your body for me" I did as told and Canada checked my progress. I could hear Prussia growling and I told him it was alright and that it was to check to see if the baby was doing fine. "Excellent! Your eight cm dilated, just two more cm to go and you can push" I smiled weakly and looked at Prussia who was chuckling lightly in excitement.

"W-we'll f-finally get t-to meet her" I spoke looking at my belly then my German mate. "Your going to be a father soon" After that I got up and stood by the counter, they say gravity speeds up the process of labor and I wanted this over as soon as possible. Another painful contraction struck me and I leaned once again on the counter, I whimpered in agony and breathed. Prussia took my hand and I squeezed his hand.

"sh,sh,sh Your OK, your fine, it's almost over" He kissed my ear and nuzzled in my scarf, sweat dripping down my face and a blush on my face. I hit the counter multiple times with my fist because the pain was too much. This continued on for another five hours until Canada checked my progress again.

"Great news Russia! Your finally ready to push! Why don't we go to the bedroom where your comfy?" I nodded and Prussia helped me up the stairs, carrying me there so I don't waste any more energy. When I got upstairs my contractions were only thirty seconds apart. Canada got some towels and set them on the bed and on the floor. I leaned on the bed, setting my head on the blankets, kneeling. I cried from the pain, just wanting it to stop. When Canada came back with everything necessary I stood up and grit my teeth, moaning in agony as Canada told me to get ready to push. I looked at Prussia with tears rolling down my cheeks. He came over and held my hand and gave me words of encouragement. "Ready Russia?" I nodded and groaned as the contraction built up and Canada gave the word. I bore down, my face turning red, sweat dripping, tears rolling down my cheeks, and screams of agony. I was so tired, I couldn't do this. Once the contraction ended I stopped pushing and put my head back on Prussia's shoulder. I could feel my legs about to buckle from under me. I slowly scooted down to the floor, Prussia setting me on the bed. I cried and Prussia tried calming me down. "H-How much l-longer Canada?" I cried from the pain, Canada going wide eyed.

"R-Russia... I think I know why your having trouble giving birth..." Fear swelled up in me instantly and I panicked slightly. Prussia asked why with a pale face. "The baby is breach. She must have switched around during labor..." I sat up and looked at Canada.

"W-Why? Is it going to hurt more?!" Canada nodded, confirming my worst fears.

"As for why I am not sure... Could be she thought she was in the wrong position and decided to turn around" I cried as another contraction struck, holding tightly onto Prussia's clothing. I didn't want to push anymore! Canada told me to push and I did as told, bearing down and letting out a scream of agony. "That's it Russia! Keep pushing, I can see her stomach now!" There was a burning sensation and it HURT! I screamed, biting my lip and gripping Prussia's clothing tightly. "Come on! Push Russia!" I bore down harder. My face red from effort. I gasped in agony then screamed in compete agony. "Great job Russia! Just the shoulder and the head remain!" I looked at Prussia with sad and pained filled eyes, he kissed my sweaty forehead and looked at me

"I'm sorry I put you through this" I shook my head and was about to say something but a contraction tore through me, causing me to whimper. I pushed and Canada smiled warmly.

"Your almost done Russia! Just the hardest part remains" I smiled very weakly and breathed heavily, panting like a dog on a walk during hot weather. That smile disappeared and turned into that of pain. With all the remaining strength I pushed. Though it wasn't enough. I cried and looked to Prussia for help. He made up his mind and put his hand on my belly, pressing down hard. He nodded and I focused on the pain, Then with Prussia's hand pressing down and me pushing, the baby slipped out. I passed out from exhaustion.

Prussia's P.O.V

I heard a wail fill the room, and Russia passed out in my arms. I looked at Canada and he cleaned up the baby quickly before checking Russia to see if he was breathing and OK. Canada gave a nod and I let out a breath of relief. Canada told me to cut the cord and when I looked at her she had red eyes, more like red cat eyes with black for the white part. She had two wolf ears, wolf-like hind legs, and a long furry tail. I smiled and held her in my arms. Pride filled me immediately. I was a father now. "C-Canada, call all the other countries. Tell them Russia had the baby, but don't tell them the gender" Canada nodded and called all the countries. Within half an hour EVERY main country was here, the others didn't want to come. The first thing they asked was to see if Russia was OK. I nodded "yeah he's fine, just exhausted. He WAS in labor for a day and pushing for 5 hours you know." Everybody was surprised at that, well I was surprised Russia didn't pass out halfway through it. Everyone got a chance to hold the baby except Germany. I gave him the small bundle and at first he didn't know what to do and was nervous but after I showed him he smiled warmly, holding the bundle with Italy looking at him. I smiled and behind me was a moan. I looked and saw Russia coming to. I ran over to him and held his hand. "H-hey, someone wants to meet you..." Ludwig brought the bundle over and Russia immediately reached for her. Everyone took out there phones and recorded this special moment. I pressed record and Russia reached for her. Every single person in the room quiet except for the small noises from the baby. Germany gave Russia the bundle and Russia looked at her. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he brought the baby close to his cheek, nuzzling it, the tears falling freely. The baby grabbed Russia's finger and everybody 'aaaaw'ed. I got in the camera and gave a thumbs up before going back to recording Russia again.

"N-Natasha..." I looked at Russia while he looked at me.

"pardon?" I couldn't hear him very well, he must still be very weak.

"Can we call her Natasha?" I smiled and nodded

"That's the best name for her" I kissed his lips passionately and stopped recording for now. I wanted to spend every possible minute with Russia and Natasha I could get my hands on.

That's all now for disclaimers, Prussia if you would?

Prussia: VegetaandRussialover15 does not own me or Russia

Russia: But she does own little Natasha

Me: That's all folks hope you like it :D worked on this for 6 hours ;w; straight, no breaks.


End file.
